Christian Frost
School Life Christian began attending Marvel in 2007, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance for years. Chris had started on a promising path when he first started his schooling, he was academically intelligent and was on route to graduate with very high grades. This changed at the end of Year 9, 2010, when he began taking drugs. Now in Year 13, Chris regularly skips his classes and it is unlikely he will graduate at the same minimum standard as the rest of his peers. Christian was once in line to take over the title of CEO of Frost International, but that changed at aged 15 when his parents disowned him. He has not yet found an interest in what he'd like to do after he graduates. Before Marvel, Chris attended Surline Elementary School. Home Life Christian is only the son and second of four children born to Hazel and Winston Frost. His father is the current CEO of Frost International, a company that has been part of their family for generations. Chris' elder sister Adrienne, died when she was seven, in an accident caused by his younger sister Emma. When Chris was 15 he came out as gay to his parents, who unfortunately did not take it very well and disowned him. Chris was forced to leave the family home, become deeply depressed and began taking drugs to cope. Out of all of his family members Chris has always been closest to Emma, and since being disowned she is the only one of his family he still keeps in contact with. Chris now lives in Marvel Apartments, where he shared a flat with Flint Marko. Personal Life Before being disowned by his parents Chris was a very sociable person, and generally liked by the rest of his peers. He was close friends with the group Runaways who he knew took a few drugs, but doesn't too serious or anything he got involved with. When he began taking drugs more frequently his friends followed suit. At the start of his drug spiral he got his supply from Thanos Titan, which then changed to his roommate, Flint, which only made it easier for him to get high and increased his intake. In November 2012, during Year 12, Chris became friends with Loki Odinson, one of his sister's friends, after seeing him sitting alone in the Marvel Stadium while he was waiting for his friend Chase Stain to finish football practice. Feeling a connection to Loki, Chris started getting him into drugs iswell, enjoying the company which he felt he had truly lacked since turning to drugs himself. Chris and Loki's relationship would turn sour when Chris intentionally has sex with Loki while he is too drugged out to know what's truly going on. The fear of loosing Loki as a companion has him encouraging the younger male to keep trying drugs with him, beating down his self-esteem and manipulating him into having sex with him. After Loki comes off drugs, Chris is beaten up by Loki's older brother, Balder, and is hospitalised. Since then Chris has steered clear of Loki and continued his drug habit, now feeling alone once more. Category:13.6 Category:Marvel Apartments Category:LGBTQ Category:England